Multi-channel optical systems carry large quantities of information across great distances. The information may comprise video images, sound, and various types of data. Each channel of the system operates at a specific wavelength of light to transmit and/or receive a selected portion of the information.
Multi-channel optical systems typically include separately packaged optical assemblies such as lasers, photodetectors, turning mirrors, etc. Each optical assembly includes a single optical component mounted on a platform which is enclosed in a housing that optically isolates the component from the other optical assemblies of the system. Accordingly, scattered light generated by the laser or turning mirrors, for example, is not received by the other optical assemblies of the system. This results in relatively low crosstalk between the channels of the system.
In order to reduce the cost and complexity of these optical systems, more recent designs mount the lasers, the photodetectors, the turning mirrors, etc., on a single platform. This, in turn, allows a single housing to be used for enclosing several optical components.
One problem in mounting multiple optical components into a single package is that scattered light generated by one or more of the components may be undesirably received by the other components. This results in unacceptable levels of crosstalk between the channels which substantially degrades the operation of the optical assembly.